Nightmare
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: Hogan has a nightmare. This is the story of the event and the aftermath. Eventually Hogan/Newkirk slash. Nothing too bad, at least IMO. I rate all my slash stuff T, just as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

…

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Hogan's Heroes. Except for the DVDs, but I don't think that counts.

Also, WARNING! This story contains slash. Nothing hardcore, I'm not into that. Really there's not much until the last chapter and even that's not a whole lot, IMHO. Anyways, enjoy.

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

A scream of terror ripped through the night.

All of the men in Barracks Two were startled awake.

Four men climbed swiftly from their bunks and rushed towards their commanding officer's quarters, where the sound had originated.

Just then the door to the barracks swung open to reveal a very large man with a tiny mustache.

"What's going on here?" Schultz asked as he flicked on the light. "What was that noise? And what are you doing out of bed?"

The sergeant's eyebrows rose with each question.

"I stubbed my toe when I went to get dome water,"said LeBeau, hiding the fact that he had his boots on.

"Don't worry, Schultz. We'll all be back in bed in a minute," Kinch said reassuringly.

"You'd better be," Schultz said, attempting to sound stern.

Newkirk and Carter moved forward and stood on either side of Schultz, ushering him towards the door.

"Why don't you just go back outside and go back to sleep, Schultzie," Newkirk suggested.

"I wasn't sleeping," Schultz said indignantly. "I was risking my life guarding you dangerous prisoners!"

"Of course you were," Carter agreed.

"You'd better keep guarding us then," Newkirk said as they pushed Schultz outside.

Schultz's eyebrows rose as if he just realized it. "Ja, you're right." Then he turned and marched away with his nose stuck in the air.

As soon as the door was closed the men rushed to the barrack's private quarters.

Colonel Hogan lay in the top bunk, moaning and whimpering, completely tangled in his blanket.

Carter moved first. Standing on the bottom bunk, he reached out and shook Hogan's shoulder.

Instead of waking up though, the colonel yelled and lashed out, sending Carter sprawling with an angry red mark on his jaw.

"Gee, this must be some nightmare," Carter said as Kinch helped him to sit in the desk chair.

"Carter, what did you do?" LeBeau asked, watching as Hogan continued to flail and roll around.

"Someone'd better stop him before he hurts himself," Kinch said, preoccupied with the blood that was beginning to drip from Carter's wound.

"I got it," Newkirk said quickly.

In one deft motion he swung himself up onto the top bunk and straddled Hogan effectively pinning his legs to the mattress. Then he grabbed the colonel's wrists and pinned them to the mattress as well.

Hogan continued to struggle against Newkirk, whipping his head from side to side.

Newkirk leaned forward and spoke in the most calming voice he could manage.

"Colonel. Colonel Hogan. Wake up guv'nor, you're dreaming."

Hogan didn't wake up, but he did calm down.

Newkirk let go of Hogan's arms and climbed down.

"Nothing to it," he grinned.

"Alright then, if there's nothing to it, you stay here in case he starts up again," Kinch said.

"That's fine with me mate," Newkirk said, plopping down onto the bottom bunk. "It'll give me a chance to get away from LeBeau's snoring."

"I don't snore!" LeBeau said indignantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Kinch said as they moved toward the door.

"Do I snore, Carter?" LeBeau asked, trying to get a different answer.

"Like an elephant with a cold," Carter said.

Kinch closed the door behind them, effectively cutting off the rest of their argument, and Newkirk tucked in, looking forward to some much desired quiet.

:-{D


	2. Chapter 2

…

Hey so apparently a few people thought this was a one-shot and were telling me that there's wasn't really any slash in the first chapter. I actually already said that myself in the warning. I also kind of said that there was going to be more than one chapter. So I'm just wondering, but does anyone even read this stuff? Lemme know, huh?

…

So that slash that I was talking about? Yeah it's in this chapter...well a very _very _mild bit of it. Don't forget the warning in Ch. 1

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

Newkirk awoke to an earthquake. Or so he thought. When he jumped up from the bunk he found that the floor wasn't shaking at all.

He realized it must have been Colonel Hogan again.

"No!" Hogan slurred. Then he began to flail about again.

Newkirk jumped into action and once again pinned the colonel to the mattress to keep him from hurting himself.

"Colonel, stop it," Newkirk said quietly as Hogan struggled against him.

"No," Hogan repeated, sounding defeated.

"It's alright Colonel," Newkirk said, his worry increasing tenfold as Hogan gave up his struggle and began to cry.

"Newkirk," he whispered sadly.

"Colonel?" Newkirk asked, not sure if Hogan was awake.

"No," Hogan said again as his crying escalated into sobs.

Newkirk sighed, _still asleep. What could he be dreaming about?_

"Calm down Colonel, I'm right here," Newkirk said soothingly. "It's alright guv'nor. Just wake up."

Hogan gasped, as though in pain, and then his eyes shot open.

Newkirk leaned back and smiled, "You have no idea how glad I am t-"

He was cut off when Hogan pulled him down and hugged him tightly. "Thank God," he whispered.

"Uh, Colonel?" Newkirk asked, confused.

Hogan loosened his grip, allowing Newkirk to pull back a bit, and looked at Newkirk with his own brow furrowed in confusion.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked. "Or did they get me too?"

"It was just a dream Colonel. Everything is fine," Newkirk said.

"Oh, good," Hogan said as he let go of Newkirk briefly while he sat up.

Instead of climbing down and going back to sleep, Newkirk sat next to Hogan, their backs against the wall and their knees pulled up. Their arms were pressed together, shoulder to elbow, and Hogan's knee was leaning against Newkirk's.

Hogan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then he reached over and grabbed Newkirk's hand, turning it and bending the knuckles slowly, as though examining it.

Newkirk decided to ignore his colonel's strange behavior for the moment.

"What were you dreaming about, sir?" Newkirk asked, curious about what had made Hogan so upset.

"You," Hogan whispered, bringing Newkirk's hand to lie on his leg and playing absently with his fingers.

"Me?" Newkirk asked, confused, surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

"And me," Hogan said, still looking at Newkirk's hand. "And the Gestapo."

"Ah," Newkirk said, understanding.

"I could have sworn it was real," Hogan said, shaking his head. "Though I'm glad it wasn't."

"What happened?" Newkirk asked, turning slightly towards Hogan, trying not to worry too much that the colonel's strange behavior continued.

Hogan hesitated a moment.

"It'll help if you talk about it sir," Newkirk quietly encouraged.

Hogan waited another moment and then he nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Everything was fine at first. It was just another routine mission, blowing up a train full of Nazi generals. 'Piece of pie,' Carter said. I had to agree with him, everything was just unfolding perfectly." Hogan paused and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Then, just after the explosion, the Gestapo appeared out of nowhere. We all made a run for it. Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were farther down the track so they got away. We were almost out of there too, but then I had to go and trip over a tree root. Busted up my knee pretty good. I told you, and then ordered you to leave, but since when did you listen to me?" Hogan smiled softly as he traced the lines on Newkirk's palm.

Newkirk grinned slightly, but he was to worried to fully appreciate the colonel's humor. That and his hand was beginning to tingle, though not unpleasantly.

"So both of us were caught by the Gestapo?" Newkirk asked, prompting Hogan to continue.

Hogan shuddered. "Oh God. I'm sorry, Newkirk. It's all might fault." He leaned his head dejectedly on Newkirk's shoulder.

"Hey, hey," Newkirk said, twisting to look Hogan in the eyes. "None of it is your fault sir. Nothing even happened. It was just a dream, remember guv'nor?"

"But they killed you!" Hogan yelled suddenly, obviously distraught.

Newkirk paused. "What?"

"They killed you, Peter! Shot you right in front of me. And it was all because I tripped over a stupid tree root," Hogan said. He knew it was just a dream, but it was so vivid he didn't know if he would ever get the images out of his head.

…...........

The next chapter will be the nightmare, as Hogan remembers it...hopefully. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

And some more slash. I know none of it has been _slash_ slash yet, but I'm building up to it. Keeping you all on the edge of your seats right? :P Oh, and it's not the _entire _nightmare, just the important part.

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 3**

_Hogan and Newkirk were huddled together against the cold on the small cot in their cell. Hogan was examining his knee through the bloody tatter that was his pant leg and enjoying the feeling of Newkirk's body against his._

"_Alright, guv'nor?" Newkirk asked._

"_Nothing a few stitches won't heal. The cold is helping with the bleeding."_

_Newkirk nodded, "Good." Then he shivered and leaned closer to Hogan, who resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the other man._

_Then there was the sound of jingling keys outside and the door banged open to reveal a Gestapo officer and two guards. _

"_Achtung!" one of the guards shouted. _

_Newkirk rolled his eyes, "Oh blow it out your a-"_

_Hogan slapped his hand over Newkirk's mouth. "Watch it," he said, trying to ignore the fact that he was touching Newkirk's lips._

"_You should follow the advice of your superior," the officer glared. "He might not be there next time to...censor your language." _

"_I'm guessing this isn't a social visit?" Hogan questioned as he reluctantly removed his hand from Newkirk's mouth and leaned back against the wall. _

"_There are a few things we'd like to know," the officer said vaguely._

"_For example..." Hogan prompted._

"_You'll find out soon enough," he turned to leave. "Oh, and guard? Let's take the loud one along with us, shall we?"_

"_Jawhol!" _

"_Leave him alone," Hogan said. "I'll go."_

_The two guards ignored Hogan and grabbed Newkirk by the arms, pulling him up from the cot, while he protested in that way of his that most people would find offensive, and practically dragging him from the room._

_As soon as the door was slammed shut again Hogan would have begun to pace, but with his knee as it was he, instead, took to picking at the stuffing that had strained it's way through gaps in the seam of the lumpy old mattress, trying to think of a plan and trying not to think of what was probably happening to Newkirk._

_Some time later, Hogan wasn't sure how long because one of the guards had "confiscated" his watch, the door burst open unexpectedly, making him jump, and Newkirk was thrown in violently._

_Hogan lunged forward, careless of his knee, and helped Newkirk into a sitting position as his head swam with the waves of pain. He made sure to keep his arm around Newkirk's shoulders so that he wouldn't slump backwards and crack his head on the floor. He had obviously been beaten and most likely tortured. His chest tightened._

"_You're alright, Newkirk. You're alright," Hogan said as Newkirk's head found a place to rest on Hogan's shoulder. _

"_Course I am sir. Don't worry about me," Newkirk breathed, mustering up a cheeky grin._

_Hogan smiled back, "Right, you're as strong as an ox."_

"_Not for long," came a voice from the doorway._

_The Gestapo officer stood in front of them. His face red with anger and his knuckles the same violet as most of Newkirk's face. Hogan couldn't help but notice the bruise forming on the officer's jaw either. _

_He looked at Newkirk, who was smirking proudly._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang and Newkirk's smirk disappeared instantly as he gasped and spasmed in pain at the gaping wound in his abdomen._

_The officer holstered his gun and walked cooly from the cell. Telling the guards, "Move either one of them and you'll find yourself in need of snowshoes." Then he disappeared._

"_No!" Hogan yelled at the closing door as Newkirk continued to gasp for air._

"_I'm alright sir," Newkirk forced the words to come. "Don't worry ab-" _

_The rest of his words were cut off when blood began to gurgle from his lips, soaking the front of Hogan's shirt. _

_He hardly noticed though, as Newkirk's breath hitched and he spasmed again before going limp in his arms._

"_No," Hogan repeated as tears began to fall. "Newkirk," he whispered, trying to call his friend back. Trying to get through to him, tell him how much he needed him, how much he really meant to him, how much he loved him, but it was to late. _

"_No," Hogan said once more as he pulled Newkirk's body to him and his body was shaken by bone rattling sobs._

That's when he had woken up.

….....

One more chapter!

And yes, I know the Gestapo officer would have talked to the guards in German, but I don't speak German so he doesn't either. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to post this today, as a birthday present to myself. Woot!

Also, I know this chapter is way shorter than the other three, but I've looked over it about twenty times (no joke) to see if I could add anything to make it longer and I just couldn't. I think this is as good as it is ever going to get, so I'm leaving it as is. Oh, and FYI, this is it folks, the last chapter.

(Hey, Bits and Pieces! You can pull out those crackers now! Lol).

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 4**

"Bloody hell," Newkirk muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Colonel-" he started, but then cut himself off, not sure what to say. Hogan had just told him the gist of what had happened in his nightmare and to say he was disturbed was an understatement.

Then he tried again. "I can't imagine what that must've been like."

Hogan nodded, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken me up. If it had been real."

Newkirk squeezed Hogan's hand, "It wasn't though, and I'm right here."

Hogan pulled his arm from between them and placed his free hand against Newkirk's chest, over his heart. "Alive."

Newkirk's eyes caught Hogan's and his breath hitched at the emotions he saw, but he knew that his own eyes were a mirror image, matching the other man; fear for fear, desire for desire, love for love.

He leaned forward and pressed his own hand against Hogan's heart, feeling the life it held. Then he pushed harder, moving to cover Hogan's body with his own as the colonel laid back.

Newkirk continued to stare in amazement until Hogan reached his hands up and pulled Newkirk's head down so that their lips met. It was slow and gentle at first, but then it gradually became more passionate. Eventually they had to come up for air, both men breathing hard.

Newkirk propped himself up on his elbows, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Hogan answered honestly.

Newkirk nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again when Hogan's mouth stretched wide in a giant yawn.

Newkirk jerked back in surprise. Hogan chuckled softly, "Sorry Peter, I guess I'm a little tired."

"I'll say," Newkirk teased, grinning.

Then he rolled off of Hogan and laid next to him. "Why don't you go ahead and try to catch some shuteye before Schultz comes in and ruins the quiet, hmm?"

Hogan looked a little leery about the idea of trying to sleep again. "You'll be here when I wake up?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Even better," Newkirk said, wrapping his arms around Hogan's waist and pulling him close. "I'll be here while you sleep."

….....

The End


End file.
